


Raindrops Keep Fallin'

by such_heights



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights





	Raindrops Keep Fallin'

The latest mission has proved to be nothing but rain -- water pouring down in sheets, warm and leaving the team drenched down to the bones. Rodney has been complainingly creatively and steadily during their trudge back to the 'jumper, but Teyla and Ronon and John are all in good spirits unabated. Rodney longs desperately for a towel and dry clothes, but it's hard to feel too distressed by inclement weather when this has been their first uneventful, non-life-threatening mission in much too long. He's almost forgotten what it's like to be sauntering back to Atlantis as opposed to running for their lives, and it's a welcome change.

John seems especially thrilled by the rain, and he tilts his head back to catch it full force, shaking his head like a particularly ill-groomed dog. Rodney mutters something about not shaking his fur all over the rest of them. Ronon chuckles, and Rodney takes a moment to glance at John, his ridiculous, blissed-out face and the raindrops glistening at the base of his throat.

Teyla smooths her own hair back and looks up, considering the sky. "This looks like rain that may last for days," she says.

"Well then," says Rodney. "I for one would like to register my vote for this _not_ to be our new alpha site."

"Rain won't kill you," says John.

"Doesn't mean I have to take some kind of standing bath in it, thank you."

John gets a glint in his eyes at that.

"No, Sheppard, don't you --"

It's too late. John scoops up water pooling amongst the tree roots and flings it in Rodney's face.

"Oh, you _utter_ \--" His protests are drowned out as John starts laughing that preposterous laugh of his. Try as Rodney might, that booming _har har har_ is entirely infectious, and from there it's a quick descent into complete childishness.

Teyla is the next to go; she starts cackling with delight and tugs on Ronon's arm as she spins out from the meagre protection of the woodland into the rainstorm. Ronon grins and shrugs his coat off, letting the water soak his bare arms.

In this mood, Rodney just _knows_ that John's about to fight dirty, so he ducks away before John can drop him. Bad move, he thinks belatedly, because now John's perked up at the prospect of challenge, and it isn't long before Rodney finds himself tackled to the ground.

"Oof," he says, but it turns out the ground is both soft and pleasantly yielding, thanks to the tangle of undergrowth that covers their lush surroundings.

"Pinned you," John announces, proud.

"And here, behold the military commander of Atlantis, heaven have mercy on us all . . ." Rodney murmurs.

John starts laughing again, and Rodney finds himself beaming back. From this it's easy to reach up and tangle his fingers in John's sodden shock of hair, to rest his palm against the nape of John's neck and pull him closer, better to taste the rain on his lips and in his mouth. The downpour continues, even louder than Rodney's thundering heart.

"Rodney," John says quietly, into the kiss. His eyes are wide open, eyelashes wet and shining.

"We really should get out of the rain," says Rodney.

John stares at him for a moment, and then he's laughing again -- softer, surprised, an unexpected sound. Rodney takes the opportunity to scatter kisses over John's jaw.

John hums with intent, and then wraps his hand around Rodney's wrist. He kisses him slowly, focused, his mouth warm, and Rodney's pressing fingers find his throat slick and smooth, with a hidden place by John's pulse points that makes him arch and kiss Rodney deeper. Their palms interlock above their heads, and the same water goes on soaking into their skin.


End file.
